Edenic Fruit of Knowledge
|type= Fruit (Forbidden fruit) |activation= Eating |wielder= Heidi |other adapter= Adam and Eve |knowledge= Good and Evil |power= Omnipotence |manga debut= Case 23 |anime debut= }} The regarded as the is the , that is, the Eureka mother of all the others. Although being a mystical fruit created in the beginning of the world, it is possible to be recreated in the current days according to the White Joker's research.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-16 With it, it is possible to obtain the .Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 25, Page 5 Description The Fruit's appearance is that of an apple shining with a intense bright. When it was recreated from Heidi's Newtonian Apple, it kept some features from it, like the stalk in the upper part and the stitch-like line in a circular format, result of the opening of the Apple's original smile.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 16-17 The Fruit enables the user to grow a sharp-teethed mouth to be able to eat it entirely, effectively obtaining the Fruit's powers in their entirety. Powers When eaten by a primordial human, that human becomes able to distinguish both Good and Evil. The Fruit's powers when eaten by an evolved human are yet unknown in its entirety. *'Transcendental Body': After eating the Fruit, the user's body becomes transcendental, to the point where it can produce the desired effects in both themselves and the surroundings. For an example, they become able to disintegrate structures, heal themselves and their clothes with some sort of flame that allows them to levitate.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Page 18 In addition, any part of the user's body somehow related to an Eureka gets intense, such as the eyes, that get completely dark while the pupil is surrounded by a stitch-like circle, similar to the semicircle acquired when using the Newtonian Apple from which the Fruit was originated. Shiny marks like the stitched circle and smile also appear behind the user, with the circle forming a halo around the user's head. Eyes of knowledge.png|Heidi's eyes after eating the Fruit. Heidi's power of Eden.png|Heidi's Transcendental Body allowing him to get free from Killed's claws. History The Tree of the knowledge of good and evil was put in the Garden of Eden by God and was ordered to not have its Fruit eaten by the man. However, they disobeyed, what resulted in their expulsion from the Garden. The Fruit's perfect nature later made possible the existence of several Eureka originated from it. In the current days, the recreation of the Fruit happened thanks to processes that involved varied individuals and Eurekas: First, the blood of the Eureka-compatible humans Alan Blackman, Vivian Blanchard, Nils Lees and Liz Attirante, and the Eureka-attuned human Mira Caldicott was collected and enhanced by the blood of the Human-Mavro Hybrid Heidi through the application of the powers of Chitose Toriiooji's Landsteinerian Paint; then, these bloods were condensed into small flask-like pills and subsequently released and activated by Chitose before Heidi's Newtonian Apple into Hungry Joker Pills; by doing this, the Apple, while in Heidi's control, reacted to the presence of Pills and opened its "mouth" to suck them inside. This prompted the Apple to become the Edenic Fruit of Knowledge and led Heidi to grow a sharp-teethed mouth through his surgical mask, which he used to eat the Fruit completely in order to defeat the Mavro Killed.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 13-17 Chitose_creating_Hungry_Joker_pills.png|Chitose creating the Hungry Joker Pills. Apple_swallowing_Blood.png|The Newtonian Apple absorbs the Hungry Joker Pills. Heidi_the_Hungry_Joker.png|Heidi grows a mouth through his mask to eat the Fruit. Influence The Fruit's history actually matches the forbidden fruit's history given in the Bible, in which its consumption from its tree led to the Fall of man, due his now knowledge of both Good and Evil. The is one of two trees in the story of the Garden of Eden in Genesis 2-3, along with the Tree of life. In Christian theology, consuming the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil was the original sin committed by Adam and Eve that subsequently became known as the Fall of man. Trivia * The Fruit's shine contrasts with the darkness of the Newtonian Apple, mimicking Heidi's hybrid nature and corroborating to the series' "Black & White" theme. References Navigation Category:Eureka